


Friku short

by coldphoenix



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Friku, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldphoenix/pseuds/coldphoenix
Summary: Just a little Friku fluff scene, for an art trade.





	Friku short

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my part of an art trade with @starsprincessjavert on tumblr. I can’t draw so I said I’d do a narrative… and she asked for Friku, and let me decide how I did it. So… this happened XD I hope it’s okay! It was kind of fun to write tbh lol…

“Hmm…”  
“Is that good…?”  
“Mm-hm…” Frieza purred from the soft comfort of his duvet, his tail slowly swaying in relaxation behind his lover’s back, as he lay face down on their bed. Goku was sitting on top of him, his calloused hands gliding firmly across Frieza’s smooth skin. He used his ki to warm them slightly; Frieza seemed to appreciate it. He was nuzzling his face into the duvet… he did that when he was comfortable. Frieza liked warmth, and often when they slept together he would curl up against Goku and nuzzle his face against Goku’s chest, basking in the heat of Goku’s arms around him. Goku always thought it was cute. They were about equal in strength, but Frieza sure did feel harmless when they slept together. He was so small and cuddly… like a doll. But a very scary doll, that had the power to do Goku some serious harm. That was what he liked about Frieza. Frieza was small, and cute, but… tough as well. He was really strong. Goku liked that about him. He liked a lot of things about Frieza… he liked his personality, and his strength, and the way he looked and the way he felt… Actually, he _really_ liked the way Frieza felt. Offering him a massage was just another excuse to grope him. Frieza probably knew that Goku was doing this for himself as much as for Frieza – Frieza knew he could be selfish like that… but he didn’t care. Why would he? He was getting a massage out of it.

Frieza had his eyes closed, and a small smile upon his relaxed face. Goku was rather skilled at massages. His wide, open palms and the firm way in which he touched… well, anything at all really, Goku wasn’t particularly soft-handed or delicate… it all felt wonderful against Frieza’s muscles. He was using just the right amount of warmth on his palms as well – Goku was very good at controlling his ki, even if he was heavy handed in most other ways.  
“You wanna spar again later?” Goku offered.  
“Mm…” Frieza groaned in reluctance. “No… why don’t you go off and train with Beerus?”  
“Okay!” Goku grinned in agreement, his eyes lighting up. He’d much rather do that. Frieza was a great sparring partner, but they’d battled only this morning and Goku could do with fighting someone much stronger than himself. 

Frieza opened one eye, to glance up at his lover.  
“Strange how you don’t seem disappointed at all.” He commented. “It’s almost as if you expected me to say no.”  
“Hehe…” Goku sweat dropped, his wide grin turning sheepish. Busted… “Why would I ask if I thought you’d say no?”  
“So that you don’t have to feel guilty about just leaving.” Frieza answered. He smirked slightly; the tip of his tail was near Goku’s face, and he could feel the heat emitting from it. Goku was bright red.  
“Uh…” Goku mumbled, his hands stopping for just a moment. “Frieza…”  
“I’m not your ex.” Frieza sniped, closing his open eye. “I don’t care if you want to disappear for a few hours, or even a month. I quite enjoy having the time to myself.”  
“I’m not sure how I’m supposed to take that…” Goku admitted with a small smile, confused by a mixture of relief, excitement for his training, and… wondering if Frieza didn’t actually like him.

Frieza chuckled, and rubbed the tip of his tail against Goku’s warm cheek.  
“Don’t worry about it. You don’t want to overload that pretty little brain of yours, do you?”  
“Shut up.” Goku frowned, pulling his cheek away. “I’m not stupid.”  
“No…” Frieza answered. “You’re a little dense, but not stupid. You’re far too deceptive to be stupid.” He smirked a little, and trailed his tail up Goku’s spine. “What you don’t seem to realise is that I’m not stupid either.”  
“… I’m sorry.” Goku mumbled. He felt bad… Frieza was one hundred percent right. Goku wanted to train with Beerus, and he knew Frieza wouldn’t be in the mood to spar… and that was the only reason Goku had even suggested it. He was so used to getting yelled at every time he wanted to train he hardly ever thought of just asking…  
“Don’t be.” Frieza said. “I like that side of you. … When you use it against other people.”  
“Alright.” Goku laughed slightly, although he was somewhat disturbed. Frieza didn’t think he was a jerk, did he…? Did Frieza like him because he thought he was a jerk? … Goku always thought it was his looks… 

He was suddenly distracted, by a soft tap against his back.  
“You aren’t finished.” Frieza stated.  
“Hehe.” Goku laughed, reassured. “Sorry.” He smiled down at Frieza, and continued with the massage, keenly groping the smooth slimness that was Frieza’s body. Goku loved it. Every muscle was so developed and defined, like they had real power behind them… but he was so little and cute as well! It was perfect. Goku moved his eyes to Frieza’s face, smiling at the look of contentedness upon it. Was a massage really that good? Frieza loved them, and he always seemed so happy to receive one. Goku had had a few before… Chichi had massaged him sometimes; it felt nice and Goku had always liked it, but every time he gave Frieza one he had to wonder… would it be better with someone with a higher power level? Frieza could maybe be firmer than Chichi… maybe it would feel even better than hers. Curiously, Goku titled his head. “Hey.” He uttered.  
“Hm?” Frieza grunted in response, half asleep already. He passed out so easily when he was warm…  
“Can you do me?” Goku asked. 

He stopped his hands, causing Frieza to turn his head slightly towards him. “I want to know what it feels like.”  
“Your ex-wife never did this to you?” Frieza questioned.  
“Oh – of course she did.” Goku smiled. “But she’s only a human. You’re way stronger. It might be better from you.”  
“It _will_ be better from me.” Frieza replied. He looked at Goku for a moment, as if considering it… and then he smiled. “Well, alright then. Seeing as you’re going to be training with Lord Beerus… it wouldn’t do for you to be tense now, would it?”  
“Thanks!” Goku beamed. 

He removed his vest, then climbed off Frieza’s back and lay down beside him, allowing Frieza to sit on top of him. He grinned, his fists clenching in excitement as he heard Frieza open the tub of massage oil, and rub his hands together… This would feel awesome! It did feel awesome… Goku hummed in pleasure at the feeling of Frieza’s warm, delicate hands gliding across his muscles. Yeah, it felt good… But… actually, it wasn’t quite what Goku had been expecting… Frieza was barely using any of his strength.  
“You’re terribly knotted.” Frieza commented. “I’ll fix that.”  
“Sure…” Goku uttered. “But – are you scared of breaking me? I thought you’d be tougher…”  
“I’m just relaxing you first.” Frieza replied. He frowned slightly at the various lumps he found all over Goku’s back and shoulders. How did he get himself into such a state? It was that saiyan fighting style of his… he always pushed himself right to his near-death limit. It may have made his body stronger, but certainly not nice to massage. This would hurt…  
“Relaxing _first_?” Goku blinked. “But I thought the whole thing was supposed to be re – _**aaaaa**_!”

He let out an almighty cry, his entire body tensing as a sharp, piercing pain shot through the nape of his neck. “Frieza – what are you doing!”  
“Hold on.” Frieza spoke through gritted teeth as he forcefully ground his thumb into a solid knot on Goku’s neck. “I’ve almost got it.”  
“Frieza, stop!” Goku screamed. “It hurts!”  
“Don’t be such a baby.” Frieza scolded. “You’re supposed to be a super saiyan – a super saiyan god, actually. How can you scream over a little massage?”  
“Chichi’s massages never hurt!” Goku protested.  
“Then she wasn’t doing it right. Or did you only develop these knots since being with me?”  
“I – I don’t know – _**ow**_!” Goku dug his nails into the bed, clawing at the sheets like a tortured rodent as Frieza’s fingers buried themselves into the fibres of his muscles. It felt like he was tearing them apart! “I didn’t give you a painful massage!”  
“I’m not knotted.” Frieza replied. “Either that, or you don’t know how to unknot me.”  
“So don’t – don’t unknot me!” Goku wailed, scrunching his eyes shut. The pain was unbearable… It wasn’t so much the amount of pain, it was the type! It was – sharp! Frieza’s fingers were so small and dainty – they could really get deep into Goku’s muscles, like needles… Actually, this felt _exactly_ like getting an injection! Goku hated injections! _Thud. Thud_. The heavy sound of his muscle fibres being untangled rang through the room – why was that even loud enough for Goku to hear? Was Frieza breaking his bones? “You’re doing it wrong…” Goku whimpered.  
“I assure you, I’m not.” Frieza growled, his face twisted into a frown as he struggled to untangle just about every part of Goku’s body. It would be easier to rip his muscles out and give him a senzu bean… “You hear that? That’s your knots coming loose. Now stop squirming. I haven’t even started on your arms and legs yet, and I’m sure they’ll be worse.”  
“What!” Goku cried, his eyes widening in fright. “But - - I just did your back!”  
“Well… you would have done the rest of me, wouldn’t you?” Frieza questioned.  
“I – I guess… Frieza, I don’t want you to do my arms and legs! Get off me, please!” Goku pleaded, with true desperation in his voice. 

Frieza chuckled darkly, amused by Goku’s overreaction. What was wrong with him? He was behaving like a child.  
“This is for your own good.” Frieza said. “Just endure it – you’ll feel better afterwards, I promise.”  
“But…” Goku sobbed, his eyes glistening. “I…”  
“Don’t you trust me?”  
“No!” Goku barked. “Not in this situation!”  
“Haha.” Frieza smirked. “Just trust me.”  
“Can I at least have your tail?” Goku whined, his voice muffled as he buried his face into the duvet, gripping it so tightly his knuckles turned white.  
“So you can bite on it? No way.” Frieza huffed. “Just man up. Otherwise you can go to Beerus’s planet and stay there.”  
“You’re so fucking mean…” Goku whimpered.

Frieza turned his head slightly to look at Goku’s face; there was something off about his voice… It sounded shaky. Were those tears…? Was Goku actually…?  
“Are you crying?” Frieza gasped.  
“N-No! I mean… it’s making my eyes water.” Goku sniffed. “That’s not the same.”  
“It is if you sound upset…”  
“Just get it over with, you little sadist!” Goku yelled. “You’re like a dominatrix!”  
“Am I?” Frieza sniggered. Actually, he was surprised Goku knew what one was… he’d always been rather innocent when it came to sex. “How do you know what a dominatrix is?”  
“I heard Krillin say it once…” Goku hissed. “I looked it up – are you done yet?”  
“Nope.” Frieza answered, his eyes twinkling slightly at the pain on Goku’s face. It was sick, but… Frieza got off on it a little. “I’m not even halfway through. Sorry, milkshake…”  
“Just hurry, please…” Goku whimpered, his eyes still watering.

He gritted his teeth and kept his fists clenched throughout the rest of the massage, and by the time he was done his jaw ached and his hands hurt… but those things didn’t seem to matter once Frieza finally said it was over. Goku was too relieved to think about the harm he’d done himself. He rolled onto his back, in an attempt to stretch himself out and protect it from Frieza’s hands. Frieza giggled as he looked down at Goku, a wide, sadistic grin upon his face. He’d enjoyed that. “There’s something wrong with you.” Goku said sulkily, glaring at Frieza. It kind of pissed him off that Frieza seemed so pleased with the amount of pain Goku was in…  
“Do you feel better?” Frieza asked. “I just did your whole body – how do you think my hands feel?”  
“I never asked you to!” Goku protested. “I just wanted a relaxing massage! It was your decision to unknot me!”  
“Just… how do you feel?” Frieza demanded.

Goku huffed, and reluctantly sat up. He rolled his shoulders and moved his neck around, testing his flexibility. … Hm… actually… Even though he was literally aching all over, he felt a lot more flexible than before… … Had Frieza’s massage actually worked? He wasn’t just being mean…? “See.” Frieza smirked, reading the surprised expression upon Goku’s face. Had he really not expected to feel better? Frieza knew what he was doing! “You’re welcome.”  
“… Thank you.” Goku mumbled quietly, and somewhat stubbornly. He didn’t really want to admit it… “I do feel better… I mean – aside from every part of me aching.”  
“The aches will go away.” Frieza replied, wrapping his tail around Goku’s waist. “And when they do you’ll have a stronger body. Isn’t that what you always want?”  
“Hehe. Yeah… pretty much.” Goku looked at Frieza, and smiled slightly. “Thanks…”  
“You’re welcome.” Frieza repeated, still with a smirk. “It’s worth the pain, isn’t it?”  
“That’s what you said after our first time…” Goku uttered. Frieza blushed slightly, and looked away.  
“Well… I was right then as well, wasn’t I?”  
“Yeah…” Goku placed his hand on Frieza’s tail, and leaned forward to kiss his lover’s forehead. “You were.”

Frieza smiled, and planted a kiss on Goku’s lips before looking at him.  
“You should have a hot bath. That’ll help ease the pain.” He said.  
“You wanna join me?” Goku grinned.  
“Hm.” Frieza looked away, not convinced. It really wasn’t a very appealing thought, not with the temperature of Goku’s bathwater… “A hot bath for you is lukewarm for me. I’ll be too cold.”  
“Nah, you won’t.” Goku’s grin widened, his grip on Frieza’s tail tightening. “I’ll warm you up.” He pressed his lips against Frieza’s cheek, and when he felt the icejin smile against them, Goku picked Frieza up and flew them into the bathroom.


End file.
